Desperate Westeros
by Mariona
Summary: Un voisinage aux apparences tranquilles. Des familles qui se détestent. Une clôture maudite. Bienvenue dans le quartier de Westeros où la vie n'est pas de tout repos parmi toutes les querelles de voisins.
1. Chapter 1 : House Stark

**House Stark**

Jon rentrait du dentiste et sa joue avait doublé de volume. Il souffrait le martyre, mais comme il le disait toujours, il avait vécu pire. Robb était en train de préparer le souper lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer rapidement.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il depuis la cuisine.

Jon plongea péniblement ses yeux dans les prunelles de son cousin. D'une voix rauque, il articula avec un grand sérieux :

\- Non. Nous devons nous préparer pour partir à la guerre. Ce dentiste est un Marcheur Blanc.

\- T'as sérieusement mauvaise mine, Jon

\- Je viens de me faire charcuter les gencives pendant plus d'une heure et tu voudrais que je ressemble à un mannequin de Vogue ?

Robb leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'un léger sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu veux un bisou magique ?

Jon se dirigea vers le congélateur et en sorti un pack de glace. Il le colla contre sa joue.

\- Je veux bien. Uniquement si tes lèvres sont gelées, par contre.

Soudain, au même moment, un énorme bruit retentit dans l'entrée.

\- VOUS AVEZ VU MON OISEAU ? J'AI PERDU MON OISEAU PUTAIN !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent brusquement vers la porte qui s'était ouverte avec fracas. Bran se tenait là, complètement perdu et affolé.

\- Ton oiseau ? Mais quel oiseau ? demanda Robb.

\- Mais ma corneille domestique !

Jon fronça les sourcils.

\- Depuis quand tu as une corneille domestique ?

\- C'est une CORNEILLE DOMESTIQUE À TROIS YEUX ELLE EST SUPER RARE !

Au même moment, Rick, qui s'était réveillé de sa sieste et qui avait tout entendu ajouta à son tour :

\- Peut-être qu'elle est au-delà de la clôture ?

La clôture. Un synonyme de danger. Un lieu tabou. Qu'y avait-il au delà de la clôture ? Nul n'osait y mettre les pieds sous peine de ne jamais revenir.

\- Jon … murmura Bran d'une voix charmeuse.

\- Quoi ?

La voix du jeune homme était encore pâteuse mais l'on y décelait tout de même très clairement une pointe d'exaspération.

\- Tu voudrais bien aller voir au delà de la clôture si elle y est ?

Robb, qui tenait encore une spatule dans la main, s'opposa fermement à coups de grands gestes du bras :

\- C'est hors de question. Les voisins sont des sauvages !

Au-delà de la clôture, Jon y était déjà allé. Personne ne le savait, mais il s'était infiltré en territoire ennemi. Il avait connu Mance Rider, le redouté. Et puis Ygritte. Et ils les avaient tous trahis. Jon baissa la tête, pris de remord en revoyant le camion déménageur après la mort du vieux Mance…Au moins, Tormund était resté son ami.

\- Non, Bran…C'est trop dangereux…Surtout que maintenant, l'hiver vient.

\- Et alors ? Tu aurais juste à passer pardessus la clôture, pardessus le tas de neige et puis … et puis tu cherches ma corneille ! S'il-te-plaît Jon dis oui !

Robb répondit sèchement à la place de son cousin :

\- Non c'est non Bran. Jon est déjà mal en point à cause du dentiste …

\- C'est bon c'est pas la mort non plus ! intervint le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs

\- Jon est déjà mal en point à cause du dentiste alors non il n'ira pas se geler les fesses dans la neige pour retrouver ce satané oiseau !

Coupant court à la discussion, Sansa débarqua à son tour dans la cuisine. Elle était entrée en claquant la porte, véritable coup de tonnerre qui avait fait trembler toute la maison. La jeune fille semblait bouleversée.

\- Sansa ? s'inquiéta Jon.

Robb lui lança le même regard soucieux.

\- Rien. J'ai juste besoin de vous pour démonter quelqu'un.

Ok. Les deux hommes soupirèrent. Encore un problème de cœur. Sansa avait le don pour s'attirer des relations compliquées.

\- Ramsay Bolton est un fils de pute.

Jon rigola.

\- Tu me le fais pas dire. Il nous a écrit une lettre, il m'a traité de bâtard, il veut me péter la gueule. Sansa, il s'est passé quoi ?

\- On a couché ensemble et puis … ça a mal tourné.

Jon et Robb se regardèrent, paniqués.

\- Tu as couché avec RAMSAY BOLTON ?!

\- Ecoutez les gars, je suis grande maintenant, vous devriez savoir que je suis plus innocente !

Robb fut le premier à réagir :

\- Sansa tu te rends compte ?! Bordel et si tu es enceinte on fait quoi ? Oh mon Dieu ! Jon. Viens. On va le défoncer.

Pendant ce temps, Bran avait assisté à toute la scène avec une mine renfrognée. C'était toujours pareil, de toute manière. Il passait toujours après tout le monde. Sa corneille était bien plus importante qu'un débile qui avait trempé sa courgette dans sa sœur, non ?

\- Et ma corneille à trois yeux ?!

\- Elle attendra !

\- Mais si elle gèle ?

\- Eh bien on la conservera dans le réfrigérateur ! C'est pas un souci !

Robb retira son tablier de cuisine et adopta une pose qui se voulait vaillante.

\- On va lui péter la gueule maintenant ? T'es chaud Jon ?

Son cousin lui adressa un pouce levé en signe d'approbation.

\- Plus que chaud !

Sur ces mots, Jon enfila une cape noire et attrapa sa batte de baseball.

Dehors, le premier flocon de l'hiver tomba.


	2. Chapter 2 : House Lannister

Aaah merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien les gens vous êtes géniaux :3 Continuez comme ça xDD

* * *

 **House Lannister**

Tommen tourna la tête vers sa mère et sa petite amie lorsque la sonnette retentit.

\- Tommen, sois gentil et va ouvrir ! lui commanda Cersei.

\- Mais maman ! J'ai pas pu sauvegarder et si je quitte, je vais tout perdre ... râla-t-il, ne détachant pas les yeux de son écran.

Minecraft c'était bien plus important qu'un inconnu qui voulait parler à sa mère alors qu'elle regardait Les Reines du Shopping en compagnie de sa future belle fille !

\- ON CASSE LA PORTE C'EST LE GRAND MOINEAU

Un des hommes commençait déjà à forcer la serrure.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'arrive !

Tommen soupira. "La Foi", encore une fois. Aucune surprise. Décidément, ils venaient tous les jours vendre leur religion en faisant du porte à porte. Et ils insistaient !

\- Maman, c'est le grand moineau je dis quoi ?

Sur le pas de la porte le vieillard le fixait toujours de ses petits yeux de pigeon. Tommen en était déstabilisé.

\- Dis leur d'aller se faire foutre ! cria Cersei depuis le canapé.

Ces hommes étaient pires que des rats qui chaque jour viennent dans votre cuisine gratter vos poubelles, pires que des oiseaux qui constamment vous assaillent alors que vous mangez tranquillement votre sandwich sur un banc.

\- Embrassez la Foi ... murmura le vieil homme en écartant les bras.

\- Euh. Non merci ! rétorqua le jeune homme en affichant une mine dégoûtée.

Derrière lui passait tranquillement Loras qui se préparait visiblement à sortir.

\- Moi je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous avec un homme HY-PER canon.

Le Grand Moineau grimaça en regardant Loras passer devant lui.

\- Vous expirerez vos pêchers de sodomite ! Les Dieux vous châtieront !

Imperturbable, Loras se contenta de lui adresser son plus beau sourire Colgate total blancheur extra white tout en recoiffant ses boucles.

 _Les gens sont bizarre quand même_ , pensa Tommen. Il retourna s'assoir auprès de sa mère et de sa petite amie qui avait bien quatre belles années de plus que lui pour se concentrer un moment sur la télévision. Qu'est-ce que c'était nul ! Il préférait jouer à Minecraft, au moins il pouvait construire des trucs cools, même un château s'il voulait.

\- Mamaaaaan. Margery et moi on peut aller au cinéma ce soir ?

\- Non.

Cersei but une gorgée de vin et reporta son attention sur l'écran.

\- Mais mamaaaaaaan ... supplia Tommen en joignant ses mains dans un geste de prière.

\- J'ai dit non, c'est n...

\- PUTAIN MAIS LÂCHEZ-MOI !

Margaery se précipita vers la porte d'entrée en entendant son frère hurler. Un homme le tenait contre lui alors qu'un autre lui dessinait un symbole étrange sur le front à l'aide d'un feutre ... indélébile. Lorsqu'ils desserrèrent leur étreinte, le jeune homme courut vers le miroir le plus proche.

\- Non mais comment vous voulez que je puisse pécho avec ça sur le visage ?!

\- Expie tes pêchés ! Montre au monde que tu es un pécheur ! Renie ta vie et rejoins-nous !

De toutes ses forces, Margery essaya d'écarter son frère des bourreaux.

\- Vous êtes complètement cinglés ? Loras, viens avec moi..

Mais le jeune homme était au bord des larmes. De rage. De tristesse. De colère. Il était dévisagé, mutilé par un feutre indélébile qui lui avait arraché en une fraction de seconde toute son identité. Lui, Loras Tyrell. Lui qui avait enfin eu l'occasion d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec Renly !

Margaery tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer son frère qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Je vais t'aider à enlever ça ! Et puis tu devrais appeler Renly ... dis-lui de venir te chercher ici, comme ça ces fous te laisseront tranquille !

Cersei se leva de son canapé lorsqu'elle remarqua la discussion animée qui venait de s'engager dans l'entrée.

\- Jaime ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu ...

Son frère pointa du doigts les croyants qui s'agitaient et l'examinaient avec insistance.

\- C'est qui eux ? Je pars en voyage d'affaire quelques jours et je retrouve la maison sans dessus dessous !

\- Jaime ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Au même moment, de la fumée s'échappa de la porte de la cuisine entre-ouverte. Merde. Elle avait complètement oublié la dinde qu'elle avait commencé à cuisiner, trop absorbée par le vin et les Reines du Shopping.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Cersei tu es irresponsable ! Où est Tommen ?, s'écria-t-il dans la panique en cherchant frénétiquement l'extincteur. Appelle les pompiers, fais quelque chose !

Au milieu de tout ce chaos, Jaime ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

La petite équipe de croyants avait profité de ce moment pour s'engouffrer dans l'appartement et regardaient Cersei d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Vous expierez vos péchés de luxure et d'inceste !

La blonde n'hésita pas un seul instant et poussa le grand moineau ainsi que tous ses sbires dans la cuisine.

\- Enfin débarrassés !

\- Cersei ! S'écria Jaime horrifié alors qu'il aspergeait l'intérieur de la cuisine avec son extincteur. Tu es folle ? Les pompiers vont arriver !

Cersei haussa les épaules comme si elle venait tout simplement d'écraser une vulgaire araignée. Elle s'était tout simplement débarrassée de parasites. Et puis, on la remercierait pour ça.

À bout de souffle, Loras, qui avait rejoint la maison en compagnie de soeur, cracha avec toute la haine qu'il gardait en lui :

\- On s'en fiche ! C'est des malades mentaux ! Ils ont osé abimé mon visage ! Regardez ce truc sur mon front ! Je me sens souillé ! On dira qu'ils sont venus et qu'ils ont mis le feu !

Cersei plissa les yeux et siffla :

\- On ne vous a rien demandé à vous ! Fichez le camp d'ici, je ne veux plus revoir ! Vous et votre soeur ! Je ne veux plus jamais que vous remettiez les pieds ici !

Jaime était choqué par la rage cachée dans la voix de sa soeur. Margaery tenta de calmer le jeu par un sourire charmeur, et un ton mielleux :

\- Je pense que nous devrions tous prendre du recul et ...

\- SORTEZ DE MA MAISON ! hurla Cersei en jetant son verre de vin au sol.

Margaery et son frère se dépêchèrent de sortir de la maison des Lannister. Cersei était hors d'elle, et ils ne voulaient pas attiser sa colère encore plus, si cela était possible.

Quand le tempête se calma, que Cersei et Jaime restèrent au milieu du salon, le verre de vin explosé sur le sol, de la neige dégoulinant sur le parquet depuis la cuisine. Ce fut Jaime qui brisa le silence en premier.

\- Cersei. Tu dois te calmer, bon sang ! Regarde l'était de la maison !

L'intéressée resta de marbre. Stoïque. Puis, avec un sourire satisfait, elle sortit à son tour de la pièce. Jaime passa une main sur son visage en soupirant.  
D'ailleurs, où était Tommen ?


	3. Chapter 3 : House Martell

Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Merci infiniment pour vos reviews vous êtes tous géniaux et ça me fait vraiment vraiment trop plaisir de voir que vous appréciez cette fanfiction :3 continuez comme ça et je vous fais un câlin chacun 8D

* * *

 **House Martell**

Olenna, suivie de près par Margaery et Loras, s'apprêtait rendre visite aux Martell.

\- Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Je vais trouver un moyen de les expulser, ces fous ! grommelait la vieille dame en appuyant sur la sonette.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, une voix d'homme retentit derrière la porte.

\- Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?

Loras releva la tête en entendant l'accent chantant et caressant de celui qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

Oberyn souriait tandis que derrière lui se bagarrait ses trois filles. Une télécommande fut éjectée à travers la porte d'entrée.

\- VOILÀ, COMME ÇA TU DEGAGES OBARA !

Oberyn Martell ne broncha pas. C'était chose courante dans leur foyer. Des cris, des disputes entre les trois soeurs et des affaires qui traversaient les airs. Le sang chaud du Sud. Mais au moins, il y avait de la vie.

Olenna ne se laissa pas du tout déstabiliser par la télécommande volante, puisqu'elle pénétra dans l'entrée sans plus de formalité.

\- Oberyn, Ellaria. L'heure est grave, nous devons nous faire alliance.

Une femme portant une longue robe jaune fluide assortie d'un lourd collier sortit de la cuisine et lança un regard méfiant à la vieille dame.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Margaery hésita à prendre la parole mais savait pertinemment que sa grand-mère la lui couperait aussitôt.

\- Les Lannister, en particulier Cersei, ont mis dehors mes deux enfants avec une violence inouïe. Le Grand Moineau, qui semble être l'une de leur connaissance, a souillé le visage de mon fils ...

Oberyn eut un sourire en coin :

\- Un si joli visage en effet.

Loras ne parut pas du tout perturbé par ce compliment. Au contraire, il lança un clin d'oeil discret à Oberyn.

\- La situation ne peut plus continuer comme ça, ajouta Olenna Tyrell, nous allons organiser une assemblée urgente de voisinage ! Nous mettrons fin à la tyrannie de ces gens ! D'ailleurs, qui est le président du comité des voisins du quartier, depuis la mort de ce cher Robert Baratheon ? J'espère que ce n'est pas cette mégère de Cersei !

Olenna avait brandi son poing comme si rien que le fait de prononcer le nom de sa voisine suffisait à l'énerver.

Ellaria esquissa discrètement un petit sourire en coin. Cette situation l'arrangeait. Devant elle se dressait l'occasion parfaite pour créer une nouvelle alliance afin de pouvoir enfin faire entendre sa voix dans le quartier !

\- Oberyn, va donc chercher du thé à la menthe à la cuisine ! Nous avons des invités ! Ordonna-t-elle avec un peu trop d'autorité avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la famille Tyrell. Mes amis, soyez les bienvenus. Suivez-moi dans le salon.

Derrière elle, on entendit l'ainée de filles ronchonner.

\- Maman ! Je regardais Keeping up with the Lannister ! J'bouge pas de là.

\- Tu te lèves et tu vas dans ta chambre ou je t'en colle une ! répondit aussitôt Ellaria, sur le même ton, en regardant sa fille traîner des pieds.

Oberyn revint avec un plateau garni d'une lourde théière fumante, de petits verres en cristal, et de pâtisseries au miel.

\- Venez-vous asseoir.

Olenna fixa le grand tapis aux couleurs chatoyantes, perplexe. Il y avait bien des coussins mais son début de lumbago réclamait avec vigueur le confort d'un canapé. Loras n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et s'était assis nonchalamment aux côtés d'Oberyn qui servait déjà le thé avec une grâce captivante.

\- Je vais plutôt prendre le fauteuil ... grommela Olenna en prenant place dans une sorte de rocking chair.

Margaery avait imité son frère et discutait déjà avec Olenna.

\- Vous avez bien du courage, avec toutes vos filles !

Ellaria fronça ses sourcils.

\- Mes filles sont de vrais petits ange, dit-elle avec son accent chantant.

Or, avant même qu'elle ne put ajouter quelque chose qu'une de ses adorables filles traversa le couloir, vêtue d'un mini short et d'un crop top orange.

\- Bon salut j'vais en ville et ce soir je sors.

\- Nymeria ! Gronda Ellaria, je t'interdis de sortir !

\- Tu fais chier je fais ce que je veux !

\- Tu fais pas ce que tu veux je suis ta mère ! Tu sors avec qui ? Où ?

\- ça te regarde pas c'est bon c'est des potes vas-y tu me saoules.

Oberyn qui regardait au départ la scène avec un petit sourire moqueur changea radicalement d'expression.

\- Nymeria, tu vas obéir à ta mère ! Sinon, on appelle Pascal ! (1)

Mais l'adolescente claqua la porte et ce fut la seule réponse qu'il eut en retour. Olenna qui se balançait sur sa chaise en se régalant de la scène marmonna quelques paroles que Margaery fut la seule à entendre.

\- De vrais petits anges... C'est pas ma petite fille qui ferait ça...

La vieille femme se reprit et adressa un sourire torve qui se voulait à l'origine séduisant et charmeur à Oberyn.

\- Elles n'ont apparemment pas hérité de votre personnalité caressante ... souffla-t-elle.

Ses deux petits-enfants se tournèrent vers elle, choqués. Ils connaissaient son amour de la beauté et l'avaient surprises en train de reluquer des hommes possédant le tiers de son âge de nombreuses fois, mais ...

\- Dites tout de suite qu'elles ont hérité de mon caractère de vipère ! S'offusqua Ellaria.

Olenna leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Voyons ma petite, je n'oserais jamais dire ça de vous ...

Loras ne put s'empêcher de pouffer mais s'arrêta bien vite en voyant le regard que portait Oberyn sur lui. Margeary sourit de la manière la plus chaleureuse qu'il soit et se tourna vers toute la tablée. Elle se racla la gorge et commença :

\- Ne nous égarons pas ! Nous étions ici pour régler cette affaire de voisinage. Ellaria, Oberyn, nous sommes vraiment ravis que vous partagiez notre point de vue sur l'affaire ! J'espère qu'on pourra faire avancer les choses...

 _C'était bien sa petite fille ça_ , pensa Olenna. Toujours à avoir les paroles pour satisfaire tout le monde ! Elle hocha la tête.

Ce fut Oberyn qui prit la parole après avoir lancé un regard plutôt charmeur au jeune Loras.

\- À nous on ne nous demande jamais notre avis quand il faut prendre des décisions ! Une fois ils avaient décidé de planter un bouleau au fond de la rue et ils nous ont même pas demandé si on était d'accord alors qu'Obara est allergique. Une autre fois, c'était la clôture en tuyas qui dépassait sur notre pelouse. Il y en a assez ! Il nous faut un nouveau président de comité.

Loras se saisit d'un raisin et l'avala rapidement avant de prendre la parole :

\- Si vous voulez, je peux peut-être essayer d'arrondir les angles avec les Baratheon ... Je pourrais en parler à Renly.

Margaery lui adressa un pouce levé et Olenna sourit largement, soulignant l'initiative intelligentd de son petit-fils. Oberyn posa une main sur la cuisse du jeune homme et proposa :

\- Nous devrions trouver un moyen de contacter la famille Stark ... je ne connais malheureusement personne qui vive chez eux.

\- Moi je connais quelqu'un.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Margaery qui souriait en coin.

\- Je discuterai de toutes ces histoires avec Sansa. Elle m'écoutera certainement ...

* * *

(1) : Pascal de SOS ma famille a besoin d'aide


	4. Chapter 4 : House Baratheon

C'est un peu de la répétition mais merci merci merci merci mille fois pour toutes vos reviews toujours adorables ! Vous êtes tous géniaux :3

* * *

\- RENLY COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS LAISSER TRAÎNER TES CALEÇONS SUR LE SOL DU SALON C'EST RÉPUGNANT !

Stannis fulminait. Son frère ne l'écouterait décidément jamais et il était pourtant bien forcé de cohabiter avec lui. Avec lui et cet individu masculin-féminin qui lui servait d'ami. Renly sortit de sa chambre en baillant et en traînant les pieds.

\- T'es obligé de gueuler comme ça ? Si t'es pas content tu déménages !

\- Je vais pas déménager c'est MA maison.

\- C'est la maison familiale, elle est autant à moi qu'à toi. Alors tu baisses le ton et puis je vais le ranger mon caleçon ...

Brienne rentrait à peine de son footing matinal lorsqu'elle croisa Loras qui s'apprêtait à sonner mais avait apparemment été effrayé par les cris porcins de Stannis.

Le jeune homme avait essayé de frotter son front toute la matinée mais il restait des traces du pentacle de la Foi sous ses boucles. Il espérait que cet horrible dessin passe inaperçu.

\- Euh. Je voulais venir voir Renly pour lui parler mais euh. Je peux repasser.

Brienne le jugeait de son air sévère. Elle entretenait tous les matins sa condition physique avec un petit footing qui d'habitude commençait à 7h05, précisément. Mais elle avait du retard ce matin car elle avait dû intervenir lors d'une dispute entre Stannis et Renly. Il était donc 10h47 quand elle posa son pied sur le paillasson du palier de la porte d'entrée.

\- Bonjour Loras. Renly se dispute certainement avec son frère, mais vous pouvez entrer. Qu'avez-vous sur le front d'ailleurs ? Encore une de vos excentricité ?

Loras fronça les sourcils, piqué à vif. Il rétorqua sèchement :

\- Est-ce que je vous pose des questions sur votre style, moi ? Non. Alors taisez-vous.

Brienne soupira, exaspérée, et poussa la porte d'entrée de la maison qu'elle partageait avec les frères Baratheon ainsi que Melisandre, une jeune femme au caractère plutôt sombre et ... original.

\- Renly, il y a quelqu'un qui attend !

Le visage de Loras s'éclaira lorsque le plus jeune des Baratheon apparut dans le couloir.

\- Loras ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés hésita un instant avant d'embrasser son vis-à-vis sur la joue.

\- Je venais te rendre visite. Et...Te parler d'un truc.

Renly afficha une mine inquiète. Lui parler d'un truc ? Est-ce que c'était grave ? Avait-il rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est pas grave j'espère ?

Alors que Renly l'amenait à la salle à manger pour lui servir un verre de jus de pomme, Loras jeta un coup d'oeil à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dans le salon, l'étrange colocataire de son ami, toujours vêtue de rouge. Elle brûlait de l'encens et semblait priait un dieu qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Cette meuf est top flippante, pensa-t-il.

Alors que Renly parlait de la situation horrible qu'il vivait avec son frère depuis la mort de leur ainé, il s'arrêta brusquement, curieux.

\- Eh Loras t'as quoi sur ton front ?

Loras apposa ses mains sur son front par réflexe et voulut bégayer une excuse avant qu'une idée qui lui paraissait absolument brillante ne traverse son esprit.

\- Oh ça ... ne fais pas attention.

Il prit volontairement un ton blessé et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. S'il réussissait à attendrir Renly, sûrement qu'il parviendrait à ses fins.

\- Dis-moi ...

La main de son "petit-ami" se posa sur la sienne et il s'efforça de faire monter des larmes à ses yeux.

\- C'est un peu pour ça que je viens à vrai dire mais je voudrais pas t'embêter tu sais ... murmura-t-il, dramatique.

Renly s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il pressa Loras qui lui avoua :

\- Le Grand Moineau m'a défiguré. Ses hommes m'ont saisi et je n'ai rien pu faire ! Je n'ai pu que subir ... ils ont usé de la violence pour m'humilier devant tout le monde !

Renly fut horrifié par les propos de Loras. Quelqu'un avait osé lui faire du mal ! Quelqu'un avait osé poser sa main sur lui ! Il ne put contenir la rage qui bouillonnait en lui et éclata:

\- Ce Grand Moineau payera ! Je te jure que je me vengerai Loras !

Essayant de se calmer, Renly caressa doucement la joue de son "petit-ami" de son pouce.

\- Ils n'avaient pas le droit de te faire ça...

Loras avait l'air si chamboulé, si perdu, et Renly n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le serrer contre lui et de le protéger pour toujours.

Séchant ses larmes de crocodiles, le plus jeune hocha la tête.

\- Mais...Mais ce n'est pas tout...

Renly prit son courage à deux mains et interrompit son vis-à-vis :

\- Je suis désolé je te coupe mais si tu veux on peut aller dans ma chambre, on sera plus tranquilles ...

Le brun esquissa un mouvement de la tête en direction de Melisandre qui semblait absorbée par son étrange rituel. Loras accepta et saisit la main de Renly qui l'emmena dans sa chambre.

\- Assieds-toi et raconte-moi tout ... souffla le brun d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés se blottit contre son "petit-ami" et expliqua son histoire sur un ton empli de douleur :

\- Cette sorcière de Cersei m'a jeté dehors, moi et Margaery d'ailleurs ! Elle a jeté son verre de vin parterre et des éclats de verre m'ont blessé ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie lorsqu'elle était hors d'elle et qu'un incendie s'est déclaré alors que j'étais encore chez elle ...

Avec attention, Renly écouta tout ce que le plus jeune avait sur le coeur. Il en voulait déjà au Grand Moineau, mais à présent il en voulait également à Cersei. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Depuis que Robert était mort et qu'elle cherchait à s'approprier la présidence du comité du voisinage, elle commençait à lui taper sur le système.

\- Je te promets de t'aider, Loras. Cette vieille folle ne pourra plus nuire à personne ! Je ferai tout mon possible pour la pousser à déménager, elle et sa famille de connards.

Loras pressa son corps contre celui du jeune homme à ses côtés et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, masquant par la même occasion son léger sourire satisfait.

\- Merci Ren' ...

Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux et il releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune des Baratheon.

\- Je t'aime ... murmura ce dernier.

Loras se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa furtivement avant de le remercier :

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.


	5. Chapter 5 : Réunion

Hello tout le monde ! Toutes vos reviews sont vraiment vraiment trop gentilles et ça fait hyper plaisir de lire tout ça au retour des vacances :D En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant :3

* * *

 **Réunion**

Brienne soupira. Comme d'habitude, la moitié des membres du comité était en retard. À ses côtés se tenait Catelyn Stark, à l'heure, comme toujours. Pour Brienne, cela ne suffisait pas. Une règle n'était pas respectée.

\- Vous êtes seule, Catelyn ? Nous avions dit que chaque famille devait -

\- Envoyer à l'assemblée du comité deux représentants. Oui, je le sais, Brienne. Mon mari est mort. Mes enfants sont à l'école. Je peux très bien représenter les intérêts de ma famille, répondit sèchement Catelyn.

Alors même qu'elle avait fini sa phrase, Cersei arriva en compagnie de son frère. Sourire hypocrite et cheveux trop lissés, elle prit place à la table. Rapidement, elle fut suivie des Martell, des Baratheon, des Greyjoy et des Tyrell. Olenna avançait bras dessus bras-dessous avec Ellaria, même si elles avaient l'habitude de se critiquer il y a encore trois mois à peine. Cersei fronça les sourcils. C'était louche. Elle devait agir.

\- Votre robe est ravissante, Ellaria.

Ellaria haussa les sourcils et dévisagea Cersei avant de répondre :

\- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de la vôtre, je suis profondément désolée.

Olenna sourit en voyant Cersei s'offusquer. Elle saisit l'occasion :

\- Ne vous excusez pas, c'est un service que vous lui rendez. Grâce à vous, la prochaine fois peut-être, elle portera quelque chose de moins vulgaire.

Ellaria laissa échapper un petit rire mesquin avant de prendre place à la table. Olenna, accompagnée de son petit-fils ainsi que de sa petite fille, s'était assise à sa gauche.

\- Excusez-moi ...

Brienne ne tolèrerait aucun écart de conduite.

\- Trois, ce n'est pas deux.

Olenna désigna Catelyn du menton.

\- Un ce n'est pas deux non plus.

Visiblement agacée, Brienne tapota les feuilles qu'elle tenait devant elle pour les remettre en place.

\- Nous allons donc commencer l'assemblée du comité des voisins. Toute d'abord, j'aimerais éclaircir certaines règles. Règle numéro 1 : le temps imparti à chaque prise de parole est cinq minutes maximum. Ces cinq minutes seront chronométrées par moi-même. Règle numéro 2 : il est interdit de dévier de sujet. Dans une première partie de séance, nous parlerons du VOISINAGE et des problèmes qui doivent être résolus dans le VOISINAGE. Dans une seconde partie de séance, nous parlerons de la fête du voisinage qui aura lieu d'ici peu. Règle numéro 3 : je serai médiatrice de la réunion et je vous accorderai vos droits de paroles. Règle numéro 4 : quiconque souhaite parler doit lever la main droite. Qui veut commencer ?

Stannis leva calmement sa main, son regard fixé sur Cersei Lannister.

\- Moi.

Il n'attendit même pas l'accord de Brienne pour parler :

\- J'aimerais commencer par demander à Cersei de nous rendre l'argent qu'elle a volé à mon défunt frère.

La blonde demeura imperturbable alors que Stannis poursuivait son accusation :

\- Lorsque cette sorcière a jugé en avoir assez de mon frère et qu'elle a remarqué qu'elle avait besoin d'un autre homme, bien qu'elle ait trompé Robert à de nombreuses reprises, elle engagea un avocat vil et sournois pour traîner mon frère dans la boue alors que celui-ci avait toujours été présent pour ses enfants. Elle l'accusa de tous les torts et lui extorqua tout son argent afin de s'enrichir. Elle a même voulu le dépouiller, et nous dépouiller moi et Renly, de la maison familiale mais heureusement, nous avons pu la garder. C'est pour cela que j'exige un dédommagement conséquent.

Brienne regarda sa montre, puis donna la parole aux Lannisters. Cersei commença :

\- Je vois que tous les frères Baratheon sont atteints des mêmes déficiences mentales ...

Olenna soupira. Ces affaires ne l'intéressaient pas. Sans se soucier réellement des règles de Brienne, elle grommela :

\- J'ai cru qu'on devait parler des affaires de VOISINAGE ?

\- Madame Olenna Tyrell je ne vous ai pas accordé votre temps de -

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien dire un truc ! s'exclama Oberyn subitement. J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu toujours les mêmes qui parlent ici et j'aimerais bien parler de ma clôture hein.

Ellaria écoutait en hochant la tête tandis que Varys, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et chapeau sur son crâne chauve, faisait de l'air avec des feuilles de papier comme s'il n'était que très peu intéressé.

\- Ouais et en parlant de ça j'aimerais aussi rappeler qu'on avait dit que les chiens étaient interdits, ajouta Yara Greyjoy. Mon frère est traumatisé de se faire courir après putain.

Ramsay Bolton, assis en bout de table, esquissa un grand sourire inquiètant.

\- Ce cher Theon ... Il sent tellement mauvais le poisson que mes chiens ne peuvent pas se retenir de le taquiner. Peut-être devrions l'appeler Schlingue à cause de son odeur si caractéristique de votre famille ?

Yara était prête à se lever pour aller frapper Ramsay lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de se diviser, nous ferions mieux de nous unir ... souffla Oberyn.

La jeune femme considéra un instant son voisin qui continua :

\- Rejoignez-nous. Les Tyrell nous soutiennent, les Baratheon et bientôt les Stark ... nous nous ferons entendre.

Roose Bolton, le père de Ramsay, rétorqua avec un peu de retard :

\- Les chiens de mon fils sont inoffensifs, voyons. Ce sont d'adorables créatures...

Mais ses propos étaient presque passés inaperçus puisque Catelyn fronçait déjà des sourcils à la proposition d'Oberyn.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de coopérer avec des gens qui ont empiété sur mon terrain pour construire un étang, dit-elle en fixant Theon Greyjoy.

\- De toute façon vous les adultes vous êtes tous des débiles ! Cria subitement une petite fille à l'autre bout de la table. Elle avait un air sévère et, accompagnant sans doute son père, elle avait écouté toute la discussion. Lyanna Mormont.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle s'engageait dans un long monologue étonnamment bien construit :

\- Vous parlez sans avoir pris connaissance de la situation et discutez d'affaires et de commérages que vous ne connaissez même pas ! Si quelqu'un doit entamer une procédure contre l'un de ses voisins, il ne doit pas l'entamer seul.

Un long silence froid suivi cette intervention et Brienne en profita pour faire une annonce :

\- Je vais à présent donner la parole à chaque famille. Vous pourrez donner avec clarté et précision votre avis à tour de rôle. Évitez de répéter ce qui a déjà été dit et rebondissez sur les paroles de votre voisin. Catelyn Stark, c'est à vous qu'échoit le rôle de commencer.

Catelyn se racla la gorge et commença à parler :

\- Mon avis est que dans le nord du quartier nous sommes envahis de gens irrespectueux ! D'une part, les Greyjoy empiètent sur notre territoire avec leur étang et de l'autre, des chiens sauvages ne cessent d'aboyer toute la nuit et terrorisent mon Rickon ! Quant aux Lannister, je tiens à souligner le manque de politesse de l'aîné des fils qui a souvent importuné ma douce Sansa !

Cersei Lannister s'offusqua immédiatement et marmonna un "Jeoff ne ferait jamais une chose pareil !" mais Brienne lui intima d'un geste de la main d'attendre son tour.

\- Je crois que c'est tout.

Yara Greyjoy, qui se trouvait à la droite de Catelyn, prit à son tour la parole :

\- Je tiens à préciser que cet étang appartient à la communauté et que Balon, mon défunt père, l'avait fait construire pour apporter de la vie aquatique dans ce quartier au bord de la sécheresse ! Mais je reste entièrement d'accord avec le fait que ces connards de clébards appartenant aux Bolton devraient être mis à la fourrière, ils traumatisent Theon !

Ramsay sourit de toutes ses dents et ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma à la manière d'un enfant contrarié tandis que Brienne donnait la parole aux Martell. Oberyn, qui avait les pieds sur la table, se vit contraint de s'asseoir de façon décente alors que Brienne le jugeait d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Nous on a jamais notre mot à dire, commença-t-il, et on est pas content ! Les Lannister font la loi et c'est pas normal c'était pas comment ça du temps où les Targaryen étaient présidents de l'assemblée et -

Mais à peine Oberyn voulut développer ses arguments qu'on entendit des cris retentir au coin de la rue. Cersei jeta un d'oeil au-delà de l'entrée du couvert - surnommé "Le Grand Donjon" - dans lequel l'assemblée avait lieu.

\- Et l'autre Stark disait que mes enfants étaient des sauvages, marmonna-t-elle.

C'était Robb et Jon, armés de barres de baseball.

\- Ouais vas-y Ramsay montre-toi si t'es un homme !

Robb parcourut la salle du regard et remarqua que toutes les familles étaient présentes : ils avaient fait irruption à une réunion du comité des voisins. Il cacha sa batte de baseball derrière son dos et donna un coup coude à son cousin pour qu'il fasse de même.

\- JON.

Catelyn s'était levée, furieuse.

\- DANS QUELLE HISTOIRE SAUGRENUE AS-TU ENCORE ENTRAÎNÉ MON FILS ?

Elle s'apprêtait à attraper le bras du plus jeune lorsque Robb s'interposa :

\- Arrête maman, c'est pas sa faute !

Tout le monde dans la salle commençait à s'agiter. Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre à droite à gauche. Robb se battait encore avec sa mère pour protéger son cousin lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas :

\- La Foi ne tolère pas de telles réunions impies !

Lancel Lannister, l'un des piliers de l'organisation religieuse saugrenue, se jeta vers la table et s'attacha à un des pieds avec de lourdes chaînes. Le Grand Moineau tonna :

\- Margaery Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, ainsi que Cersei Lannister doivent tous les trois venir avec nous pour expier leurs péchés ignobles !


	6. Chapter 6 : House Bolton

_Saluuut tout le monde ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça nous fait vraiment super plaisir ! On espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire tout autant que les autres ! On risque de faire parfois un peu long pour poster (d'autant plus que la rentrée s'approche !) mais rassurez-vous, on n'abandonnera pas cette histoire !_

* * *

 **House Bolton**

Encore une dizaine de minutes, normalement. Peut-être sept. Il attendait ce moment tous les jours, là, devant la petite ouverture de sa porte. Une ombre se profila au coin de la rue.  
Ramsay Bolton sourit à pleines dents.

\- Allez-y mes chiens. Effrayez-le comme le vieux poisson rance qu'il est ! Dit-il pour lui-même.

L'ombre dépassa le premier tiers de la barrière, recroquevillée sur elle-même comme un petit animal effrayé.  
Le sourire malsain de Ramsay s'élargit encore plus et les chiens commencèrent à aboyer à tout rompre. Ils étaient déchainés, furieux, indomptable contre le pauvre Théon qui se figea sur place. Il n'osait plus avancer.

\- Hahahahahahahaha, ricana Ramsay. Il riait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à se reprendre.

Le jeune Greyjoy regarda tout autour de lui, paniqué. Personne. La rue était déserte. _Je suis fichu, ils vont me bouffer,_ songea-t-il en cherchant désespérément de l'aide.

\- Tu cherches ta chère sœur mon adorable Schlingue ?

Theon se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentit sa respiration se bloquer alors que les chiens de Ramsay avançaient de plus en plus rapidement vers lui. Il devait se sauver, trouver un moyen de s'en sortir !

\- R…Rappelle-les Ramsay. Rappelle-les et je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! bégaya-t-il, effrayé.

\- Tout ? demanda le propriétaire des chiens en souriant.

\- V…vraiment tout…Arrête ça Ramsay.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant.

Ramsay fit mine de réfléchir tout en laissant les chiens renifler les chevilles de Theon qui tremblait de tout son corps.

Le jeune Greyjoy n'était pas comme ça, d'habitude. Pendant tout son collège et même au début du lycée il avait eu l'habitude d'intimider les autres, les plus petits que lui, de draguer les filles. C'était un tout autre Theon.  
Mais les chiens, et surtout Ramsay, le terrorisaient.

\- Déchicte-Merguez ! Mâchoire d'acier ! Tueur 2000 ! Croquette !

D'un coup, Ramsay rappela ses chiens à ses côtés. Il avait changé de ton de manière radicale : il n'était plus le gamin cruel et amusé mais un jeune homme tout à fait satisfait.

\- Parfait. Tu seras mon esclave au lycée pendant une semaine.

Theon blêmit. _La loose putain tout le monde va se foutre de ma gueule,_ pensa-t-il.

\- Demain, tu passes me chercher. Tu porteras mon sac jusqu'au lycée et puis, ça serait vraiment adorable si tu m'apportais de quoi dîner ? Je suis carnivore, je le précise. Alors pas de salade, ni de ratatouille.

Le jeune Greyjoy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, pris au piège entre des chiens déchaînés et leur maître sadique.

\- D…D'accord alors. Tu … Tu voudrais autre chose ?

Ramsay resserra sa prise sur les différentes laisses et fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

\- Je crois que j'aimerais bien que tu m'appelles Maître.

Le visage de Theon passa par une multitude de couleurs qui trahissaient son embarras et son effroi. Il regarda les chiens et sentit son estomac se retourner.

\- Tu ... T'es sérieux ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas céder à cela ! Sa soeur le tuerait et ses amis se moqueraient de lui pendant des années entières ... En face de lui, le jeune Bolton arborait toujours un grand sourire inquiétant.

\- Et moi je t'appellerai Schlingue. Parce que tu sens le vieux poisson, continua-t-il avec un calme surprenant.

Theon resta pétrifié.  
 _Schlingue_. Il allait vraiment être nommé Schlingue par Ramsay pendant une semaine ENTIÈRE ? Le jeune homme ravala difficilement sa salive tandis que Ramsay tournait déjà les talons, rayonnant de bonne humeur. C'était sa petite vengeance personnelle. On s'était moqué de lui. Désormais, ce serait lui qui se moquerait des autres !

\- Sois à l'heure demain, Schlingue. Je t'attendrai à 7h30 devant ma maison pour que tu portes mon sac. Ne sois pas en retard.

Déchite-Merguez, Mâchoire d'Acier, Tueur 2000 et Croquette sur ses talons, le jeune Bolton remonta l'allée qui menait à sa maison en sifflotant. À l'intérieur, il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'une tarte préparée par Walda, la nouvelle femme de son père. Ses chiens restés sur le gazon, Ramsay leur lança un os avant de refermer la porte d'entrée. Les quatre colosses se ruèrent sur leur friandise devant le regard inquiet de Theon.

Une longue semaine s'annonçait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est tremblant de peur et épuisé que Theon sortit de sa maison. Il s'était levé deux heures plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée afin de préparer à Ramsay un bon repas pour le dîner. Le jeune homme jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à sa montre avant de passer le portail et de s'engager dans la rue qui menait à la maison de Ramsay.

\- Schlingue ... souffla une voix contre son oreille.

Le jeune Greyjoy se retourna, surpris, le coeur battant à vive allure.

\- Tu as exactement 40 secondes de retard mon Schlingue ...

Rassemblant le courage qui le qualifiait d'ordinaire, Theon tenta de tenir tête à Ramsay dans une tentative veine :

\- Arrête de m'appeler Schlingue !

Mais il entendait les chiens gronder derrière lui et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient à nouveau dans son dos.

\- Je ferai l'impasse pour aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine erreur te coûtera un jour supplémentaire à mon service. Prends mon sac.

Comme s'il s'adressait à un esclave, Ramsay jeta son sac aux pieds du jeune Greyjoy. Il n'avait qu'une hâte ; montrer à tout le lycée qu'il n'était plus une victime. Montrer à tout le lycée ce dont il était capable.

Une fois arrivés devant l'établissement, Theon supplia :

\- Est-ce que ... est-ce que je pourrais être dispensé de t'appeler Maître au moins dans les couloirs ?

Ramsay tourna la tête et répondit sur un ton étrangement guilleret :

\- Bien sûr que non ! Comme tu es drôle Schlingue !

Theon blêmit en voyant passer Robb accompagné de Jon devant lui. Le plus âgé des Stark remarqua :

\- Ramsay, tu t'es enfin trouvé un ami ?


End file.
